


Starstruck

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: End game Larry, Fluff, Harry is dating Kendall, Heartbreak, Kisses, Lottie is his step-sister as well, Lottie is older than Louis, Louis and Harry get lost, Louis doesn't like Harry, M/M, Ordinary!Louis, She's his only sibling in this, Tears, based on Starstruck, cuteness, everything is good in the end, famous!harry, the disney movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is an eighteen year old popstar. Louis Tomlinson is an average seventeen year old high school student. Harry lives in California. Louis lives in Georgia. Louis' older sister, Lottie, is obsessed with Harry - she tracks his every move and follows him on every social media site he's on. A trip to California to see their grandmother leaves Lottie obsessing even more over Harry and Louis wishing he was just back home. Louis cannot stand Harry but when they meet by accident, he slowly gets to know Harry and his view of him changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Disney Channel original movie Starstruck (2010). Enjoy :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

**-Augusta, Georgia-**

"Oh my gosh Louis move!" Lottie demanded as her same aged step brother stepped in front of the TV blocking her view.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you watching that?" Louis questioned turning around to face her, still blocking the TV.

"Yes! Move!" Lottie ordered and Louis rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way, turning his attention back to the screen.

"Everybody's favorite popstar, Harry Styles, picked up an incredible six AMA's last night. We caught up with him after the show to get his reaction!" The female anchor on the gossip channel stated.

"It's really incredible, I can't even believe it. My fans are so supportive and I wouldn't be here without them so these are their awards too." Harry said into the microphone, giving the camera a dazzling smile.

"He is so amazing..." Lottie sighed, pressing her hand to her heart. "So humble."

Louis snorted from where he was now standing behind the sofa.

"He's a lot of things but amazing and humble aren't included."

"Uh yeah he is. You wouldn't say that if you knew him like I do." Lottie shook her head looking at Louis briefly before turning back to the TV.

"You don't know him Lottie, we live in Augusta, Georgia if you haven't noticed." Louis rolled his eyes.

"Oh but I do." Lottie hummed. "I know where he works... parties... eats... surfs... shops..."

Louis toned her out after that. His step sister was literally obsessed with Harry Styles. It was all he heard about every single day since the popstar debuted. Harry this. Harry that. He just wanted to scream for his sister to shut up about the guy. There was nothing special about him. Yeah, he had a great voice, but otherwise he wasn't worth talking about constantly.

"Alright you two... get your suitcases and get packed!" Jay ordered walking in from the garage with Dan carrying suitcases.

"Is it too late for me to be an only child?" Louis questioned, turning to look at his mom.

"Yes." Jay sighed, it's not the first times he's asked her.

"Then can I please stay home?" Louis begged.

"No." Jay answered giving him a look.

"Why not?" Louis asked, not wanting to have to listen to Lottie go on and on about Harry Styles for the five hour plane ride.

"Because your grandma hasn't seen you in two years Lou." Jay responded, picking up her suitcase.

"Plus you're only seventeen, that's just not happening." Dan commented, appearing with another suitcase.

Louis groaned and took the suitcase Dan offered him with a small smile.

"It'll be alright bud, just make sure you have your earphones." He said ruffling Louis' hair.

"Yeah Dan, trust me I won't forget them." Louis responded to his step-dad then walked off with his suitcase to pack.

They were set to leave right after school the following day since it was the start of spring break. Louis walked through the halls with Zayn, his best mate since elementary school.

"So are you looking forward to California?" Zayn questioned as they approached the booth to get tickets for the school dance.

"I'm looking forward to seeing my grandma, I don't care much about California really." Louis said shrugging his shoulders.

They stopped in front of the booth and Louis waited for Zayn to get his ticket before trying to get one himself.

"No." Lottie said slapping away Louis' hand.

"You can't tell me no Lottie. It's a school dance, everyone can go." Louis stated giving his sister an annoyed look.

"The operative word being dance which you can't." Lottie rolled her eyes and looked over at her best friend Melissa, mouthing the word awkward.

"Lottie give me a ticket." Louis grumbled and Lottie huffed, getting him a ticket.

"So, are you super stoked to go to California and be in the same area as Harry Styles?" Melissa questioned Lottie and Louis groaned internally.

"Yes, oh my gosh."

"You're bringing your camera right?" Melissa asked and Lottie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'm bringing it." Lottie answered.

"Good because we still need pictures of Harry Styles!" Melissa said pulling out a scrapbook dedicated to Harry Styles.

"Why are you both so obsessed with him?" Louis questioned while Zayn gaped at the thick book.

"Brother of mine, when we are in California, you can play shuffle board with grandma, but I am going to meet Harry Styles." Lottie said dreamily.

"And just how are you planning to do that?" Louis asked.

Lottie opened up the book and smiled, "We've been tracking him for the past eighteen months, I know exactly where he's likely to be and at what time."

 

**-Beverly Hills, California-**

"He's late." Anne said walking into the living room.

"He'll be here, stop worrying." Robin responded trying to calm his wife.

"You need to manage him better." Anne replied looking over at him.

"Um hello? We both manage him." Robin stated gesturing between them.

"Well we need to get him to understand opportunities like this don't come but once in a life time. He can't afford to be late." Anne said looking at her phone anxiously.

"He knows Anne, he's not a child."

"Hey, what's up?" Harry questioned appearing from upstairs in a pair of sweatpants and a pale green shirt.

"You're late." Anne scolded him.

"Sorry mommy." Harry chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"How are you feeling champ?" Robin questioned reaching out to flick a piece of lint out of Harry's hair.

"I'm good... good... great, excited." Harry answered giving him an easy smile.

"Good. We've got this okay? Just be yourself." Robin assured him as the doorbell rang and Anne hurried to get it.

"Harry Styles."  The man walking into the living room behind his mother said, stopping to admire him for a second.

"Hello Mr. Cowell." Harry greeted coming forward to shake the mans hand.

"It's great to finally meet you in person. My daughter is a huge fan." Simon said then looked around. "Fantastic place you've got here."

"Thank you sir." Harry smiled, proud of his large house.

"Alright. Let's get straight to the point. I've been watching you for a while and I like what I see. You've got talent. You can sing and I hope you can act because I like you for this film." Simon stated earning a small cheer from Anne. "However. My people don't agree. All they see is a spoiled brat that tangles with the paps."

Simon held up a magazine with a picture of Harry on it, his face angry like he could punch someone any second. It was from a week ago at a club he attended with his best friend Niall and his girlfriend Kendall. She had tweeted that they would be there together and the paps had swarmed the place soon after they arrived.

"Simon, you know how the papers are... they turn everything into something it's not." Robin tried to convince the older man.

"I'm not saying this is true. I'm just saying that to my people... Harry's face being all over the covers of magazines like this isn't good press. If you want this deal..." Simon turned to look at Harry again. "You need to stay out of the spotlight. Completely. Don't even leave your house. If you do that then I'll convince my team that you're the one for the role."

"Yes sir. Of course." Harry nodded quickly.

They all shook hands again and then Simon left, leaving Harry sitting there biting his lip.

"Keep out of the spotlight Harry, don't blow this." Anne warned him.

"Minor issue." Harry mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked looking down at him.

"Kendall's birthday is tomorrow and I promised to sing at her party." Harry said leaning back on the sofa.

"Seriously Harry... don't make promises." Anne sighed heavily. "Alright look. Have Niall sneak you in somehow. Sing. Leave. Don't get caught. You go to the club and then you come straight back home."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Thanks."

 

**-Los Angeles International Airport-**

Louis sat on the concrete wall with his suitcase while he read a book he had brought with him.

"I cannot believe you brought homework." Lottie scoffed looking over at her little brother while she continued to pace back and forth.

"It's not homework. It's called reading. Try it sometime." Louis said not even looking up from the book.

"I read." Lottie grumbled at him.

Louis grabbed a magazine from atop Lottie's bag and held it up. "This, is all pictures, it hardly counts as reading."

"What is taking so long. Just bring me a car so I can go." Lottie moaned.

"You can't drive." Louis said looking up at her.

"Uh yeah I can. License."

"Uh no you can't. Sign." Louis pointed to the sign behind Lottie.

"You must be 21 years of age to drive a car from Los Angeles car rental! What!" Lottie screeched. "How am I supposed to do what I want to do!?"

"Which is?" Jay questioned coming out with Dan from the car rental building.

"Um... you know... take Louis sight seeing." Lottie came up with a reason for wanting a car.

"Oh well I think your grandma has a car, I'm sure she'll let you barrow it if you ask her." Jay responded as a vehicle pulled up for them to drive.

"Oh... okay... um good." Lottie smiled removing her hands from Louis' shoulders.

The drive to grandmas house didn't take too long, about an hour. Jay jumped out of the car and hurried to greet her mom who was standing on a latter with a man around her age standing next to it.

"Mom! What are you doing? You could get hurt!" Jay exclaimed hurrying to her.

"Oh please. I was perfectly safe. Hello sweetheart." Alice greeted her daughter.

She greeted Dan and then opened her arms to Louis who came running.

"Grandma!" Louis cheered happily, hugging her.

"Oh Louis! It's wonderful to see you! You've grown so much!" Alice smiled, hugging him tight.

"I've missed you." Louis smiled back.

"Ditto! Oh Lottie!" Alice called out to her who was standing in the street staring at a very old Honda Civic hatchback in a horrid orange color. "Feel free to take her for a spin, she runs like a charm."

Lottie smiled back at her through a grimace on her face. She missed her newer car back home immediately and couldn't believe she'd have to drive this old thing in order to go off.

Later on that night Louis walked up to the room Lottie was staying and found her pacing back and forth, having a freak out.

"Grandma says to stop pacing, you're creating a draft." Louis said leaning against the door frame.

"I just got a call from Melissa. she just had a chat, about a text, according to a blog, about Harry Styles. He's singing tonight at Kendall Jenner's birthday party! I have to go." Lottie exclaimed quietly so their parents wouldn't hear.

"Well good luck convincing mom and Dan to let you go out." Louis rolled his eyes at her obsession and made to leave.

"Go with me! They'll let me go if you come too!" Lottie said suddenly.

"No." Louis gave her a delirious look.

"Mhm, yeah. Come on." Lottie said nodding her head.

"No. I don't care about meeting some stupid celebrity okay. I'm not going with you." Louis responded. "I already have to hear you talk about him every single day, I'm not helping you find him."

"I'll shut up about him.... for the rest of the trip... if you go with me." Lottie bargained with Louis.

"How about the rest of your life?" Louis asked trying to sweeten the deal.

It only makes Lottie beg and that's how he finds himself sitting in the passenger seat of the old Honda hatchback in front of a crowded club, paps scouring the area for Harry Styles.

"Alright, all you have to do is wait here." Lottie said grabbing her hand clutch and getting out of the car just as a midnight blue Lamborghini pulled up in front of the club and the guy she knew to be Harry's best friend got out.

Louis watched as Lottie ran over.

 

**-Niall & Harry-**

"Kendall! Babe! Happy birthday!" Niall greeted as he tossed the keys to the valet and moved to hug the brunette.

"Where's Harry?" Kendall questioned, fake hugging him.

"Oh he couldn't make it, something came up. Sorry everyone he's not here!" Niall called out so the paps could hear. "Come on, let's go." he continued, urging Kendall towards the entrance.

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair came running up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, posing for the cameras before grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Do you know her?" Kendall questioned looking at the blonde girl in disgust.

"No, not yet." Niall yelped as he was pulled away.

He finally got away from the girl and hurried towards the back of the building to let Harry in.

"Easy as pie." Niall laughed letting Harry inside.

Harry chuckled and changed into a blazer, handing Niall his hoodie. He ran up the stairs just as the DJ was announcing him.

"We've got a special guest performing for Kendall Jenner in honor of her birthday! Everybody welcome Harry Styles!"

Harry ran onto stage waving as everyone cheered and the music started for Best Song Ever. When he finished singing he waved to everyone again then turned to Kendall.

"Happy Birthday Kendall." He spoke and then ran off stage.

He changed back into his hoodie as he hurried towards the back entrance knowing Niall was going to get the car. Harry grabbed the bar on the door and pushed to open it only to have the door collide with someone.

 

**-Louis-**

Louis looked at his phone and couldn't believe when he saw it was after eleven thirty. He'd been sitting here for two hours. Grumbling to himself, he turned off the car and took the key out to go search for his sister. The front of the club was even more crowded with paps and fans than before so he headed around back, in hopes of another way in.

He reached a door and went to grab it just as it flew open and hit him, hard.

"Ow!" He yelped, falling to the ground.

"Shit! Shit! Crap!" A deep, raspy voice said. "Did I just hit you?"

"No, the door hit me by itself!" Louis replied sarcastically.

"Shit this is not good." The person said, soundly panicked.

"For you or for me because right now it feels a lot worse for me." Louis mumbled, holding his head and wincing.

"This is really not good..." The voice repeated.

Louis looked up and saw green. Green eyes... really green eyes on a face he'd recognize anywhere.

"Hey... you're Har--" Louis started but Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'll give you front row seats to any concert you want if you don't scream my name." Harry pleaded with him.

"I don't care about your stupid concert." Louis said shoving Harry's hands away. "Ow..."

"Doctor.. right..." Harry mumbled as Niall pulled up in the Lamborghini and got out with a confused face. "Come on help me get him up."

"What about Lottie?"  Louis questioned remembering he was supposed to be finding his sister.

"Who's that?" Harry questioned as Niall helped her into the car.

"My sister, she was inside." Louis answered still holding his head.

"What happened?" Niall questioned looking over at Harry.

"Help now, questions later." Harry answered holding out his hand for the keys. "What is your name?"

"Louis..." Louis replied.

"Well Louis, nice to meet you." Harry smiled and Louis rolled his eyes.

"I could think of nicer ways." Louis grumbled only earning a dimpled smile from Harry and his stomach turns. "Oh I don't feel so good..."

"Oh! Whoa whoa, do not barf in Nyla... I just got her detailed." Niall warned.

"Kay..." Louis managed before leaning out of the car and throwing up, splattering it on Niall's new shoes.

"Oh fuck... that's nasty... Harry you're buying me new ones." Niall said, looking ready to hurl himself.

"Right. Course. Door." Harry said starting the car. "Get his sister home safe."

Harry drove to his sisters friends place of work and let him check out Louis.

"Well, good news is you don't appear to have a concussion and the cat scan came back normal." Doctor Allen stated.

"So can I go now?" Louis questioned, wanting to get back to his grandmas house before he got into more trouble than he probably already was.

"Yes, but I want you to put an ice pack on your head until you get there. I'll be right back." Doctor Allen said before walking off.

Harry stood there, head poking through the curtain as his phone rang. Louis quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you gonna get that?"

"Oh... oh yeah... right." Harry said pulling back from the curtain and fishing out his phone. "Hello? What? Who? Where? Now!?"

"Yes." Anne responded on the other end of the phone. "He's here with your biggest fan, aka his daughter! So get home right now."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Harry replied then hung up.

"That could be a problem." Allen said reappearing.

"Why?"

"There's a bunch of people with big cameras waiting outside." Allen answered and Harry groaned.

"Paps... damn." Harry muttered. "What kind of car are you driving man?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Allen said shaking his head. "I'm still paying off student loads."

"How about a trade?" Harry questioned and Allen shook his head no so Harry held up the keys to the Lamborghini. "Only happens once."

Allen nodded his head slowly and Harry smiled handing him the keys.

Harry led Louis into the parking garage for employees and over to Allen's old Mercedes car. They left the hospital without being spotted.

"Finally. Now take me home." Louis ordered, holding the ice pack to his head.

"I will, I promise.. but um we need to make a quick stop." Harry said, driving in the direction of his home.

Louis gave Harry a disbelieving look but said nothing, figuring it was pointless to argue with the popstar. Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a large Beverly Hills home and Harry parked beside the garage. He ushered Louis out of the car, tossing his hoodie at him and telling him to put it on and put the hood up. He led him into the house where party guest were roaming.

Harry pulled the hood over Louis face and pulled him in the direction of the stairs.

"Stop pulling me." Louis grumbled trying to get away.

"Sorry. Come on." Harry urged him, pulling him up the stairs.

"Harry! Stop I can walk without being yanked." Louis hissed still trying to get free. "What's wrong with you? Don't know where to hide me?"

"Not hide you... I just don't want anyone to see you." Harry answered, which would be hiding.

"Why? Because I'm not famous like you?" Louis asked with a disgusted look.

"No. Because I don't want to have to answer questions and neither do you. Who is he? Where did you meet him? Are you dating?" Harry mimicked an interviewer.

"Dating?" Louis squawked.

"Yeah. Here just... stay here and don't come out until I come get you." Harry said leading Louis into a guest room.

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry hurried out of the room. He examined the room and then walked out to the balcony just in time to see Harry appear.

 

**-Harry-**

Harry changed shirts then hurried out to the backyard where everyone was gathered. He greeted people as he walked around, shaking their hands as he looked for his parents. He found them near the pool talking with Simon and a girl about his age.

"Hello Sir." Harry greeted Simon.

"Ah! Harry! This is my daughter, Stephanie." Simon introduced his daughter.

"Hey, yeah, nice to meet you." Harry responded, giving her a quick hug.

"Could you sing a song for us?" Stephanie questioned, looking hopeful.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I've got a new one I'd like to try out." Harry nodded his head.

"Have your guitar?" Anne asked leaning close to Harry's ear.

"Mhmm, be right back." Harry said hurrying inside to the living room and grabbing one of the guitars.

Robin had set a stool down near the pool and Harry walked over to sit down.

"Um, hey everybody!" He called out over the chatter. "This is something new I've been working on for the new album. I hope you like it."

Everyone's attention turned to Harry as he began to strum the guitar.

_Yeah, yeah..._

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

  
_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything you wanna hear_

_But I'll be your hero_

  
_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero, oh_

_I'll be your hero, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

  
_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_That when its meant to be_

_I'll become a hero-o_

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah I'll be your hero, yeah_

  
_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

  
_But if you're the one for me_

_Then I'll be your hero, yeah_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

_Hero_

Everyone cheered as Harry strummed the last chord and smiled at everyone around him. He glanced up at the balcony where he had seen Louis standing and watching and found the balcony empty. He knew immediately that Louis wasn't in the room anymore.

Harry hurried away from everyone and grabbed a jacket as he headed to the garage where he found Louis.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned making Louis turn around quickly.

"Anywhere but here." Louis replied.

"What did I do now?" Harry asked not understanding why the boy was so cross with him.

"You said you'd take me home. When do you plan on doing that?" Louis questioned ignoring him.

"Right, okay. Just pick a car and I'll take you home." Harry stated calmly.

"No." Louis refused and Harry shook his head.

"Fine, we'll walk. Where does grandma live?" Harry questioned giving Louis back some sarcasm.

"Hollywood." Louis answered shortly.

"Oh. Fantastic we'll get there. On Wednesday." Harry responded giving Louis a look.

"Fine. But here are the rules." Louis started looking over at Harry. "You drive me straight there, drop me off, and then come back to your fabulous life and don't talk to me ever again."

Harry sighed and walked over to the black Porsche and opened the door for Louis to come get in. Instead of walking over however, Louis quirked an eyebrow then opened the passenger door of the 1965 Mustang and climbed in.

Harry grumbled under his breath and grabbed the keys to the baby blue car before climbing in the drivers seat.

As they headed down the road, Harry got antsy with the silence filling the car so he turned on the radio only to find one of his songs playing. Smiling he tapped his fingers on the wheel and began to sing.

"Really?" Louis looked over at him as though he had committed a crime.

"What? I thought maybe you'd like it..." Harry glanced over at him.

"Let me guess. You thought I'd be dying to be in a car with Harry Styles as he sings one of his big hits. A fan's dream come true!" Louis replied, sarcasm laced in his voice. "There's just one problem with that."

"Which is?" Harry questioned slowly.

"I'm not your fan." Louis answered looking out the front window.

"You don't... um..." Harry floundered for words. "You don't like my music?"

"No, you're music is good. I'm just not crazy about you." Louis said looking for the proper road to turn on.

"But you don't know me..." Harry replied, not understanding why Louis hated him.

"Precisely. Oh turn here!" Louis chirped pointing to the next road. "This house right here..."

"Look Louis... I think if you knew me you'd like me." Harry tried, not really wanting the night to end for some reason.

"Well, I'm glad you can think. Are we done now?" Louis questioned.

"Oh um... yeah, yeah I guess so. Bye." Harry said feeling defeated.

He watched as Louis got out of the car and walked up to the house disappearing a moment later without looking back. Harry sat in the mustang for a moment, still confused as to why Louis didn't like him. A search light shown into his rear view mirror and he let out an annoyed groan, thumping his steering wheel with his hand, and sinking low in the seat so he couldn't be seen. Paps were searching for him, like always.

 

**-Louis-**

Louis walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and orange juice from the fridge. He poured some in a glass then headed towards the stairs to go to his bedroom - everyone else was already asleep thankfully. He was almost to the stairs when he heard a tap at the door. Frowning, he walked over and peaked out the window to see who it was only find Harry standing there. He opened the door and gave him a 'why are you here look'.

"Go home." Louis said, wanting Harry to go away.

"Look, I'll give you five thousand dollars if you do me a huge favor." Harry responded with a pleading look.

"It's not exactly a favor if you get paid for it." Louis replied, but didn't shut the door.

"I need a place to hide... paps followed me here and they're looking for me." Harry said, knowing he needed to get his car out of sight.

Louis sighed and motioned for Harry to move, "We'll put the car in the garage."

Together, Harry and Louis managed to push the mustang into the garage and then shut the door behind them. Louis grabbed a latter and got down a sleeping bag, dumping it on Harry's head since he was sitting right underneath it.

"You'll be out of here by morning right?" Louis questioned not wanting his parents, grandma, or heaven forbid his sister to find the popstar in the garage.

"Yeah I'll be gone. Thanks." Harry said then glanced around. "Is there anything that I could wear that might disguise me so the paps don't recognize me?"

"I don't know, you can check those boxes." Louis replied, pointing to the boxes behind Harry. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes. They're everywhere." Harry answered as he looked through the boxes.

"Paranoid." Louis muttered.

"Just forget it." Harry shot back, tired of Louis now. "What do you think?" he questioned putting on a fedora, leaving his hair fanning his face.

"That was my grandpas." Louis responded fondly looking at the hat. "He used to wear it when he wanted to look fancy according to him."

"Oh. Oh here then... I can find..." Harry started, taking off the hat quickly.

"No, you keep it... it looks good on you." Louis stated before he could stop himself.

He sees a trace of a smile on Harry's lips and rolls his eyes.

"Are we done now?" Louis questioned. "You have everything you need?"

"Yeah I'm cool." Harry replied patting the sleeping bag.

"Yep so cool you're sleeping in your car." Louis responded just to get the small smile off Harry's face so he doesn't start thinking he likes him.

Louis turned to walk away but to his shock Harry caught his arm.

"Lou..." Harry murmured then just smiled at him.

"Stop it." Louis frowned pulling his arm away.

"What? What did I do?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"You know exactly what you're doing. You probably do it all the freaking time. You give everyone that.. that look and just expect them to fall for you. Well guess what it's not working with me and it'll never work with me so get over it." Louis replied then turned on his heal and walked out of the garage and back to the house.

In the morning Louis walked down to find his mom, Dan, Lottie, and grandma already sitting at the table putting pancakes on their plates.

"Syrup?" Lottie questioned looking around the table.

"There's some in the garage sweetheart." Alice replied to her granddaughter.

Lottie got up and walked out, Louis quickly following behind her - hoping Harry was gone but not trusting that he was.

"How was your cab right home?" Lottie questioned with a huff as they walked towards the garage.

"What cab ride?" Louis asked in confusion.

"Uh what cab ride? Oh my gosh! I'm so close to meeting Harry Styles and I have to leave because Niall tells me you took a cab home." Lottie huffed as she opened the garage with the remote only to have Louis snatch it and close it.

"Oh that."

"Where did you even go? No, wait, I don't care." Lottie said snatching the remote and opening the garage again

"I'll make it up to you!" Louis said closing the garage again.

"What?" Lottie questioned, grabbing the remote again only to have Louis snatch it... again.

"I'll help you find him and meet him." Louis said trying to distract her.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Lottie asked, annoyance showing on her face.

"Umm we'll do research! Yeah we'll go inside and do research mom and Dan don't even have to know." Louis responded quickly.

"Mom and Dan don't have to know what?" Dan questioned coming out since the kids were taking too long.

"Nothing!" Lottie and Louis replied at the same time as the garage opened, revealing it to be empty and Louis sighed in relief subtly.

"I don't understand you two..." Dan sighed shaking his head at his kids.

Louis and Lottie walked back to the house with Dan and Alice turned around when they came in.

"Oh Lottie, they're doing a story on the TV about that boy you like so much." Alice said flicking her hand towards the TV.

"Oh my gosh!" Lottie exclaimed, running to the TV and turning up the volume.

"Kendall Jenner arrived at her birthday party last night without her leading man! Although no one saw, the popstar arrive at the under 21 club, witnesses confirmed that Harry Styles did make an appearance to sing for the the birthday girl. People in the club said the popstar left right after his performance then suddenly reappeared at his Beverly Hills home a couple hours later... with a boy Our sources say this new mystery boy might be stealing the heart of our favorite popstar." The gossip anchor stated with a smirk.

Louis snatched the remote and turned off the TV before the woman could say anything more, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What the hell Louis!" Lottie growled grabbing back the remote only to have Louis fight her for it.

"Why do you care it's nothing but lies." Louis argued.

"Why do you care you don't even like him!?" Lottie said trying to get the remote.

"I care about the truth and I'm sure that's not it!" Louis protested, keeping hold of the remote.

"Enough! Both of you stop it right now." Jay said standing up from the table and crossing her arms.

"You know what! It's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you take my car and go to the beach." Alice said grabbing her car keys.

"Really? Thanks grammy!" Lottie cooed hurrying over.

Alice tossed her the keys and Lottie darted out of the room.

"Take your brother!" Jay called out and Lottie's groan was heard all the way down the hall.

****

"Why are we in Malibu?" Louis questioned as he climbed out of the old Honda.

"Because Harry surfs in Malibu. Duh." Lottie sighed, grabbing her beach chair out of the back.

Louis rolled his eyes and watched as his sister marched onto the beach and headed closer to the water. He looked around and spotted an empty chair next to someone in a fedora.

"Is this seat taken?" He questioned the man who didn't reply. "No? Good."

Louis sat down next to the man and placed his shoulder bag in his lap.

"It's a gorgeous day outside isn't it?" Louis continued to talk even though he was receiving no answer.

The man moved and Louis knew he was awake.

"Oh good your awake, maybe you could help me put sunscreen on my back?" He questioned holding up a bottle of Coppertone.

The man shifted and moved his sunglasses down to look at Louis. Louis shook his head and stared back at Harry.

"How'd you know?" Harry questioned quietly.

"The hat." Louis replied in a 'duh' tone.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, ignoring the tone.

"What are you doing here? Go home for Pete's sake." Louis retorted and Harry sighed.

"I tried."

"And?" Louis silently urged Harry to continue.

"And there were about ten vans waiting for me to get there." Harry explained and Louis' mouth formed a perfect O.

"Tough..." He commented then rolled his eyes. "Not."

"You don't understand. I just need to get home in a vehicle the paps won't recognize." Harry said looking out at the water then over at Louis. "What are you driving?"

"Oh you'd love it... it's really cool." Louis replied.

"Perfect! I could pay--" Harry started but Louis cut him off.

"Stop that." Louis interrupted.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Throwing your money around. You still owe me five grand for staying at Garage De La Grandma." Louis answered then held out his hand. "Your keys."

"W-Why?" Harry hesitated.

"You can't leave us stranded here." Louis scoffed then  flexed his hand. "Keys."

Harry pulled out the keys and reluctantly handed them over to Louis. Louis crept up to where his sister was tanning, eyes closed and ear buds in, and switched the keys before returning to Harry. He led Harry over to the orange Honda hatchback and smiled at him.

"Harry, meet Jasmine." Louis snickered as Harry's eyes widened at the old car.

"This is yours...?" Harry questioned.

"Yep." Louis said popping the 'p'.

About that time four black vans pulled into the parking lot and Harry ducked down immediately, pulling Louis with him.

"What the hell?" Louis grumbled pulling his arm free.

"How the hell do they find me?" Harry muttered under his breath looking over the hood of the car and through the windows. "Okay... okay get in the car. Hurry."

Louis went around to the passenger door and as he made to open it it suddenly opened and hit him in the face.

"Ow!" Louis growled climbing in. "You need to stop that."

"Sorry sorry." Harry apologized then started fishing through the glove box. "Here put this on and these." he said tossing a head scarf at Louis along with a pair of sunglasses.

Louis quickly put them on while Harry readjusted the fedora and grabbed another pair of sunglasses, one he would never wear and put them on.  He started the car then backed out of the space, keeping his face as hidden as possible when paps began to walk over and take aim with their cameras.

Soon enough though they were out on the open road and Louis removed the scarf from his head as Harry tossed away the sunglasses and motioned for Louis to give him back his.

"I don't know... I kinda like these." Louis said looking at the glasses.

"You can have them later." Harry responded, making a grabby hand.

"For real!? Cause my friends just won't believe that I Louis Tomlinson actually have a pair of Harry Styles' sunglasses worn by Harry Styles himself! Will you autograph them too!?" Louis exclaimed, faking excitement.

"Ha-Ha, now give them." Harry said.

Louis handed over the glasses and Harry put them on.

"So how long do I have to ride around with you this time?" Louis questioned as they drove down the highway.

"Just until the paps leave the beach. Let's go something." Harry suggested.

"Like?"

"Anything, have you seen anything since you got here?" Harry asked glancing over at Louis.

"No, I've been to busy following you around." Louis replied with a heavy sigh.

"Really now?" Harry smiled cheekily.

"With my sister. She's literally obsessed with you. I on the other hand couldn't care less about you or your city."

"Whoa, whoa now. I know you don't like me but don't take it out on L.A. It's one of the greatest cities ever!" Harry insisted and Louis scoffed.

"Prove it."

So Harry does just that. He parked the car along Hollywood boulevard and climbed out motioning for Louis to follow him.

They stopped at a vendor and Harry bought a camera to take pictures with along with some food. Louis grabbed a map of  hot spots on Hollywood, Rodeo, and Sunset then followed after Harry, grabbing a pack of skittles from him with a smile. They walked down Hollywood boulevard and Harry showed Louis his favorite places to shop on Rodeo Drive. They stopped to grab a bite to eat and then Harry led Louis back to the car. He drove them to the Santa Monica pier and they took a couple of pictures together, Louis holding the camera out and snapping the pictures of both of them.

For a while he completely forgets that he doesn't like Harry. He feels like he's with one of his friends on an adventure as they wondered around. Nobody recognizes Harry, or at least Louis' pretty sure nobody does because nobody approaches them.

After a while Harry began to drive back to the beach. They sang along to the radio as they road with the windows down, the warm California air blowing through the car.

"What a perfect day." Louis sighed, contently as he relaxed in the seat.

Harry smiled, glad Louis was enjoying himself, and then looked in the mirror - his smile disappearing.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned with a frown.

"Paps behind us. We need to lose them." Harry said and Louis fumbled with the map.

"Okay uh... take the next left." He ordered.

"You sure?" Harry asked as they approached the turn which was just around a curve.

"Yes!"

Harry turned left onto a dirt road and watched as the paps kept on going.

"Take the next left and the road loops back to the highway." Louis said then frowned at the map. "Or... maybe not?"

"This isn't even a road anymore... this is a firebreak." Harry commented as he kept driving.

"Hush, just drive." Louis said still looking at the map.

"Lou the last sign said deer crossing... there aren't even any deer!" Harry stated as the road got bumpier.

"Shut up, you complain more than my sister." Louis grumbled tossing the map away.

"Are we on the right road or not?" Harry questioned, seeing the map between Louis' legs on the floor.

"Not?" Louis guessed, knowing they definitely weren't.

"Show me." Harry ordered looking and reaching for the map.

"No! Watch the damn road!" Louis yelped as the car swerved some. "I navigate, you drive."

"Oh is that what you call it?" Harry asked glaring at Louis out of the corner of his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis snapped back, glaring at Harry.

"It mean you are such a know-it-all." Harry exclaimed, feeling annoyed.

"I beg your pardon?" Louis sneered, growing angry.

"Yeah a know-it-all. You're the prince of snap judgments. Turn here. This is the right road, I'm sure of it." Harry mocked.

"I was sure of it!"

"Since you're so sure you couldn't possibly be sure about it!"

"I am not!"

"And you're defensive."

"Shut up and move the car Harry. We're not moving." Louis ordered.

Harry frowned and looked down where he was indeed pressing on the accelerator. Slowly he looked out the window and groaned. Louis did as well and let out a startled yell when the car sunk a few inches suddenly.

"Climb onto the roof." Harry said already climbing out and Louis followed his lead. "I'll help if you wait a second."

"Don't touch me!" Louis growled as he climbed out.

"Why are you so angry?" Harry inquired.

"Oh gee, I don't know... THIS!" Louis said flinging his arms out to gesture around them, his shoulder bag still hanging on his shoulder.

"This 'road' wasn't my idea." Harry responded making air quotes around the word road.

"Oh so it's my fault?"  Louis asked, glaring at Harry again.

"You're a terrible navigator!"

"You're a horrible driver!"

"I'm a great driver." Harry defended himself.

"Oh really... good to know." Louis said looking pointedly at the muddy water the car was sinking in.

"We have to jump." Harry commented after a couple of seconds of silence.

"No way. Gross. I'm not jumping." Louis refused looking at the water.

"Then you must have a better idea..." Harry grumbled and Louis blinked.

"Use the log as a bridge stupid." Louis said pointing at the fallen tree resting an inch above the water, the majority of the tree was on dry land.

Harry looked at the tree then started trying to get onto it without falling.

"Hurry up. It's sinking faster."  Louis urged as the car sank later and made a gurgling noise.

Harry got onto the tree then turned to help Louis. Just as Louis stepped onto the tree, Harry's boot slipped and both of them went tumbling into the muddy water. Louis let out a yell and hurried to get out of the water. They stood on the dry land and watched as the car sank the majority of the way underwater then stopped.

"I'm dead." Louis muttered looking at the orange roof. "My parents are going to kill me. Why did I have to get in that stupid car with you!? Answer your damn phone!"

Harry realized suddenly his phone was ringing when Louis said that and stepped away to answer it.

"Hello? Dad? Can you hear me?" Harry questioned, not hearing anything on the other end. "Hello?"

Harry hung up his phone and shoved it back into the pocket of his tight skinny jeans even though they were soaked.

"No reception." Harry commented slowly and looked around.

"My clothes and my bag are ruined." Louis stated looking at his outfit and shoulder bag. "You are so paying for this."

"Oh I already am." Harry muttered.

Instead of replying, Louis turned and began walking away.

"Louis... where are you going?" Harry called after him.

"Back to the beach where my sister is probably flipping shit because I'm not there." Louis answered then continued walking.

"Lou..." Harry called again.

"What!?" Louis exclaimed turning around to look at him.

"Beach is that way." Harry pointed in the direction they needed to go.

Louis blinked a few times then huffed and started walking in the direction Harry had pointed. His shoes were soaked and squishing with every single step he took. It felt and sounded disgusting. His clothes clung to him and weighed him down since they were soaked.

 

**-Back at Malibu Beach-**

Lottie pressed the button on the key-less entry remote as she walked down the row of cars. She pressed it again and suddenly the tail lights of a blue mustang flashed.

Frowning she walked over and opened the door, looking to see if there was any clue who owned the vehicle she for some reason had keys to. She pulled the registration out and nearly passed out.

"Harry Edward Styles..." She choked then looked around. "Am I being punked?"

 

**-Back with Harry and Louis-**

"Are you doing okay Lou?" Harry questioned after they had been walking for about thirty minutes.

"Oh now you care?" Louis replied, not stopping.

"I've always cared." Harry insisted.

"Well maybe you should stop." Louis grumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Harry pouted.

"I'm not grumpy or cranky or crabby. I just want to get home to my family and explain why I disappeared so I can suffer the consequences and then get on with my life!" Louis exclaimed turning to face Harry.

"Do you know what I want? I want to have fun!" Harry said smiling like a child. "For the first time in like years there aren't any reporters or interviewers or crowds or cameras or paps. I'm having a great time so I want you to stop being a bitch so I can enjoy it!" he continued, somewhat angrily before walking off.

Louis stopped walking and stared after him. He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Ohhh I get it. This is how you are. You don't get what you want so you throw a big old tantrum and walk away? You know I bet everyone chases after you when you do that. Oh Harry I'm so sorry I hurt your delicate little feelings. Oh Harry please forgive me for not treating you like the big star you THINK you are! What a brat." Louis muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"I'm a brat! What about you huh?" Harry exploded, finally having enough of Louis.

"What about me?" Louis snapped.

"For the last two days I've done nothing but think about you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really? So when you hit me with two doors, hid me in your house, wrecked my grandmas car, and dropped me in mud you were just being thoughtful? Oh my gosh, I pity your friends." Louis sneered at Harry.

"You wish you were one." Harry retorted.

"I'd rather go down with the car." Louis said getting in Harry's face then shoving past him.

Harry sighed heavily then ran after him to catch up.

"You know, I'm a bit confused." Harry spoke up.

"Shocker." Louis mumbled.

"Back when we were on our little picture tour or whatever..." Harry stepped in front of Louis to stop him. "I thought you liked me. You seemed happy."

"Well you thought wrong." Louis responded quickly.

"But everyone likes me. Why don't you?" Harry pouted, genuinely curious as to why Louis didn't like him.

"Maybe because you think everybody likes you." Louis gave him a reason.

"Because I'm likeable." Harry said, still confused.

"No because you're a spoiled star!" Louis shot back.

"What does that even mean?" Harry asked, not knowing what Louis was talking about.

"You don't even see it. Your life isn't real! You park in no parking zones, you never have to wait in line. You buy anything you want anytime. Your house is like a hotel. You have so many people working for you and I bet you don't even know their names." Louis exclaimed, it's not like anyone could hear them anyways.

"Do too. But that's Niall's job, he knows everybody." Harry responded.

"See that's not normal." Louis said stepping closer to Harry. "Your best friend is your driver, your parents are on your pay roll and your girlfriend... I mean real people date someone because they want to be with them. Why are you with Kendall?"

Harry sighed and bit his lip. Secrets. That's why he was with Kendall even if she didn't know that. His mom and Robin had advised him to keep being bisexual a secret so he got a girlfriend.

"That's what I mean." Louis continued and then walked away.

"Woah wait stop!" Harry rushed after him. "Are you saying I'm not a real person? Because I am."

"Oh, I stand corrected then." Louis rolled his eyes and walked past him.

"Well what if I told you something about me that no one else knows?" Harry tried, continuing to go after Louis.

"Oh let me guess, you collect your toe nails in a jelly jar?" Louis asked being sarcastic.

"What? No ew." Harry shivered at the thought then ran forward to get in front of Louis, walking backwards. "On the first day I met you I... WOAH!" He yelped falling backwards.

"HARRY!" Louis yelled tossing his bag aside.

"Ahh!" Harry laughed, springing up to grab Louis and pull him into the water.

"H-Harry. I can't s-swim." Louis choked.

"Oh! Shit!" Harry gasped, moving in the water to grab Louis only to find himself being pushed underwater.

"Got ya." Louis laughed when Harry came back up.

"Oh.., you're evil." Harry laughed, splashing him with water.

"Oh it's on!" Louis chuckled, splashing him back.

Louis laughed and spat water out of his mouth as the water war between himself and Harry raged on. He had just started to get dry when Harry had pulled him into the water and now he's soaking wet again - head to toe.

"You absolute prick, I was getting dry." Louis laughed as he sent a big splash towards Harry.

"So was I, I'm just as wet as you are now." Harry replied, moving through the water towards Louis.

Reaching out Harry grabbed Louis suddenly, hoisted him up and tossed him back into the water. Louis shrieked as he went the short distance in the air then landed back in the water.

He came up sputtering and heard Harry roaring with laughter a few feet away, eyes closed and head tossed back.

Louis walked forward and launched himself at the older boy, taking him by surprise, and submerging them both in the water. They both came up gasping for air. Harry ran his fingers through his curls, pushing them out of his face after shaking them out some while Louis pushed his fringe away.

"Better get out before we get all pruney." Harry commented, moving towards dry land.

Louis followed after him and sucked in a sharp breath when Harry proceeded to remove his baby blue shirt to ring it out, revealing a very tone and tan abs and chest.

Harry rung out his shirt then pulled it back on before sitting down on a fallen tree. Louis can't help but think he looks gorgeous. The sun is shining through the trees they're under and is making Harry's hair a little lighter than it's normal chocolate brown color. It's shiny and soft looking and really Louis can't help but wonder what it would feel like between his fingers.

"This is nice..." Harry commented, looking around - his green eyes shining.

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned, settling down on the log a couple feet away.

"I mean I wish I could stay here forever." Harry answered with a dimpled smile as the wind blew a little and a bird chirped somewhere nearby.

"Why? Louis asked looking over at him curiously.

"Nobody wants anything from me here." Harry shrugged a little. "There's no interviews, no reports, no autographs, no pictures... It's... nice."

"What about your parents?"

"Haha... yeah. You mean my managers?" Harry responded with a sad smile. "I think they just care about the business side of me."

"I'm sure that's not true Harry." Louis insisted, inching a little closer - for some reason not liking Harry looking sad.

"All we ever talk about is that movie deal. They don't ask me how my day was. We don't sit down and eat together, they're always on the phone or in their office planning my next big career move." Harry stated looking back out at the water.

"Well... What do you think?" Louis asked knowing he's probably the first person to ever ask Harry that.

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired, confused.

"Do you think the movie is your next big move?" Louis elaborated.

"I think... I think if Simon offers me the part I have to take it." Harry answered.

"What about your music?" Louis questioned curiously.

"What about it?" Harry asked back.

"Thirty countries... twenty weeks... millions of screaming fans." Louis responded, standing up and turning to look at Harry. "I'm no genius but it seems like an awful lot."

"I don't really have a choice." Harry sighed heavily.

"Yes you do." Louis scoffed shaking his head. "We all have a choice, what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to disappoint anyone. My fans are the reason I'm where I'm at... I can't let them down. So I never say no to anything." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders again with a small, tight smile.

"Maybe I don't understand..." Louis stated after a moment of silence and when Harry gave him a confused look he continued. "Your life is so... public."

"Not all of it." Harry laughed quietly then smiled softly at Louis. "Right now, being here with you... I feel like I can just be myself. I'm not Harry Styles the famous popstar... I'm just me."

It made Louis' heart flutter knowing that even though he had been a bit of an ass to Harry that Harry was still enjoying being around him for some reason.

"How do you like it?" Louis questioned quietly, moving to sit down next to Harry on the log again.

"I like it a lot..." Harry murmured, inching a little closer.

"Me too..." Louis whispered, his eyes dancing down to Harry's pink lips.

Harry goes in slowly. He reached out with his left hand while his right supported his weight as he leaned on it and gently cupped Louis' jaw. At first it's just a simple, light brush of their lips - barely considered a kiss at least until Louis leaned in more, pressing his lips firmly to Harry's. He didn't move his hands, just let Harry cup his cheek as their lips worked slowly together.

Louis sighed softly, his eyes closed and warmth surrounding him. Harry's lips are soft and plush against his thinner ones. There's really no denying they fit perfectly together and there's definitely no denying the electric shock that courses through his veins making him shiver and sink further into the kiss. Louis leaned in more, one hand finally moving to grip the elbow of the arm Harry has up to cup his cheek. Harry pulled back, tugging Louis' lip gently between his teeth as he pulled away before letting it go.

"Wow." Harry murmured, smiling and tracing his thumb over Louis' lip.

"Eh, it was alright." Louis teased lightly, unable to keep the smile of his face.

Harry laughed and moved to sit on the ground, leaning back against the fallen tree and pulling Louis down next to him.

"Tell me something about you?" Harry requested looking over at Louis.

"Like what?" Louis asked, leaning partly against the tree and partly on Harry.

"Anything... everything." Harry smiled.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? My life is super exciting." Louis warned playfully.

Harry only smiled at Louis, his eyes bright and amused.

"Stop doing that." Louis ordered, unable to look away from Harry's eyes.

"What?"

"That thing with your eyes, stop." Louis laughed, reaching out to cover Harry's eyes with his hand while Harry just chuckled.

Once Harry finally stopped making Louis feel hot, Louis continued to answer Harry's request.

"So... My name is Louis William Tomlinson. I'm seventeen and I have one step-sister who's seventeen as well but older than me by a few months. My mom is married to her second husband and we live in Georgia, we're just here visiting my grandma." Louis said, toeing off his shoes so they could dry a little. "What about you popstar?"

"My name is Harry Edward Styles. I'm eighteen and I have one sister named Gemma who doesn't live with us, she lives in New York. My mom is married to her second husband as well and we've always lived in California." Harry answered, following Louis' example and taking off his boots to dry some.

For the next hour they sat under the trees and talked and laughed, occasionally taking pictures with the camera that somehow wasn't ruined when they fell into the muddy water and exchanging tender kisses, two of which leading to make out sessions. Harry pulled Louis into his arms as they took a selfie and hooked his chin over the youngers shoulder, giving the camera a dimple smile. Louis snapped the picture, an easy smile on his own lips. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved how it felt to be held by Harry. His arms were strong and his chest was tone and he smelt good despite having been in muddy water and no doubt sweating in the heat from walking.

Eventually though, Louis knew they needed to get a move on so he started putting on his shoes.

"We should go." He commented as he stood up.

"Yeah, come on." Harry said once his shoes were on and he stood up, grabbing Louis' shoulder bag to hand to him.

Louis situated the bag on his shoulder and then glanced down when he felt Harry's hand brush his own. Harry's finger spread some, an invitation for Louis to take his hand. So Louis did.

He slipped his hand into Harry's and laced their fingers together. A small smile played on his lips as they continued to walk in the direction of the beach. It really was a perfect day.

At least until they got to the beach...

"We made it." Louis smiled as they stepped out onto the beach.

"We did." Harry commented. "Listen, I had a really great time. You're really different from the other people I meet."

"Different good or different bad?" Louis questioned hesitantly.

"Good, definitely good. You say things nobody else will and you treat me like I'm normal." Harry replied as they walked, still hand in hand.

"You're a good different too... I really thought you were just a spoiled popstar... but you're more than that - a lot more." Louis smiled then stopped and turned to face Harry. "Do... Do you really think I'm a know-it-all?"

"No." Harry smiled. "I think you're amazing." he continued softly.

Louis bit his lip and smiled shyly back, "I think you're amazing too."

Harry's smile grew and they both started leaning in.

A surfer suddenly went running by and Harry scrambled back, ducking his head, and fixing the fedora on his head.

"What are you doing?" Louis chuckled, watching Harry in amusement.

"Wooo..." Harry blew out a noise of relief. "That was close... okay um... back to the real world here. You know what happens next right?" he asked facing Louis.

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned, confused.

"This. Us. It ends here. You can't tell anybody about what happened today. Not even your parents." Harry explained and Louis looked at him oddly.

"Why not? It's not like they're going to post it anywhere." Louis responded.

"Look. If we go down there and get pictured together... it'll get crazy and I won't get this movie deal. I'm supposed to be out of the spotlight." Harry replied, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

"Why does it have to get crazy?" Louis chuckled.

"Because I'm Harry Styles and you're just an ordinary boy." Harry answered a little colder than he really intended.

Any trace of a smile slipped from Louis' face and he took a step back as if he had just been slapped.

"I-I have to go." Louis stated then pushed around Harry.

"Wait. Wait Lou..." Harry hurried to get in front of him. "What just happened?"

"You tell me. One second I'm amazing and the next you're embarrassed to be seen with me!" Louis exclaimed, tears building in his eyes.

"Lou... I'm not embarrassed." Harry insisted, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh yeah? If I were Kendall Jenner you'd rush right down there and make sure somebody took our picture. But no. I'm just an ordinary boy." Louis nearly sobbed.

"That's not what I meant, I swear. I meant you're normal and I want you to stay that way." Harry tried and Louis shook his head.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." He responded, pushing around Harry again.

"Lou... Lou stop please." Harry begged.

"What!?" Louis exclaimed, feeling tears burn his eyes.

"The pictures... of us... I should probably keep them." Harry said, feeling guilty as he said it but he had to protect himself.

"You want my camera?" Louis whispered in disbelief.

"Just in case... like... I wouldn't want the paps to get a hold of them..." Harry responded holding out his hand.

Louis pulled the camera out of his shoulder bag and threw it at Harry's feet with hot tears beginning to pool over and roll down his cheeks.

"Fine! You want the pictures? Take them. There's nothing I want to remember anyway." Louis sneered then turned to walk away.

He stopped after a few feet then marched back over to Harry with his hand held out.

"I need money for a taxi." He said not even looking at Harry.

Harry stood up from where he was bent to retrieve the camera. He pulled a wad of money from his pocket and handed it to Louis.

"I'm going to Hollywood, not Hawaii." Louis commented looking at the wad of cash.

"Keep it... I owe you for staying at Garage De la Grandma." Harry tried to lighten the mood but Louis didn't even crack a smile, he only turned to walk away. "Louis wait... I don't want to say goodbye like this."

"Okay. How's this? How about we forget this whole day ever happened? You won't talk about me and I promise I won't talk about you." Louis said angrily, turning to glare at Harry.

"Go ahead and judge me okay, but you don't know what it'll be like. The paps... they never go away and once they have you in their sight they won't quit until they get what they want." Harry said, trying to reason with Louis. "And when they get it they'll turn it into something ugly. They'll ruin everything."

He's taken by surprise when Louis shoves him, "They don't have to. You already did!"

And with that Louis hurried away, crying. He's an idiot. He let himself hope. He let himself get distracted and lost in the moment. He let himself believe Harry was a different kind of person but it's obvious... he's a popstar and Louis' just an average boy - a nobody - that he'd be embarrassed to be seen with.

Louis hurried into a phone booth and got inside it before pulling out money. His phone had been ruined by the water. He started to put money into the phone but he turned and saw Harry walking up to where everyone was and immediately people flock to him. He watched as Harry smiled as if nothing had just happened. He watched as Harry took pictures and signed autographs and kisses girls cheeks just like always.

Harry looked up and saw him in the phone booth and his smile falters slightly but then he's right back to beaming at fans and Louis turned his back to them quickly, fresh tears coming. He hung the phone back on it's hook and walked out of the booth, unaware of the paps snapping his picture as he went.

He climbed into a cab and gave the driver the address of his grandmas house. When they pull up he's relieved to see that his mom and Dan aren't there and there's no sign of Lottie. Alice is there however and when she sees him she knows something isn't right.

"Come here Louis." She said patting the sofa where she was sitting.

Louis let his shoulder bag drop to the floor and he toed off his still wet shoes before walking over and sitting down next to her.

"What happened?" Alice asked with concern.

"I..." Louis choked looking into his grandmas eyes. "I let myself hope... I let myself think he was different."

"Oh Lou..." Alice spoke softly, pulling him into a warm hug. "Tell me what happened."

So he does. Harry told him not to tell anyone but he trusts his grandma with his life and she's concerned and he doesn't want her to worry. He tells her everything from Harry hiding in the garage to the run in at the beach to exploring Hollywood to sinking the car to the kiss to the disaster on the beach. And when he's done he's crying again because now he really feels like an idiot. He should have stayed on the beach with Lottie.

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore Gran." Louis sniffled, letting himself be held.

He's seventeen, yeah, but he needs this. He needs someone that understands and his grandma is that person - always - and he needs to be held without question.

He can't hardly enjoy vacation now. They've still got four more days in California and all Louis wants to do is go home. He wants to go back to Georgia and forget this week ever happened. Most of all he wants to stop thinking about Harry. He wants to stop thinking about the way Harry laughed and smiled and the sound of his voice. He wants to stop thinking about how Harry's touch felt and how he kissed. He just wants to forget Harry Styles even exists.

 

**-Harry- (two days later)**

Harry's done absolutely nothing but think about Louis. He's been in the studio recording Hero for the last two days and his mind is constantly going to Louis and how he wants to be Louis' hero.

He nailed the last note of the song and the sound guy spoke through the speaker once the music was done.

"That was great Harry, take five." Grant said and Harry removed his headphones.

"That was awesome guys, thanks. Um let's take a break." Harry said smiling over at his band then watching them leave.

He walked over to his laptop and brought up the slide show. He had downloaded all of the pictures he and Louis had taken the other day.

"Nice work guys." Niall said entering the recording booth as the band left then walked over to Harry. "You alright Haz?"

"Yeah I'm okay I just - I can't stop thinking about him." Harry spoke quietly, unaware of Kendall entering the sound booth.

"Yeah me either. He got barf on my shoes." Niall grimaced.

"Yeah but... he's real. He didn't treat me like I was famous, he didn't care. He's honest, and smart, and cool, and funny... and gorgeous..." Harry rambled a little, getting a little dreamy just thinking about Louis.

"Hello boys." Kendall's voice came through the speakers and they both turned around. "Talking about me?"

"Good luck." Niall muttered then walked out to the sound booth as Kendall entered the recording booth.

"Kendall look I..." Harry started but she cuts him off.

"I don't want to know. I don't care." She stated holding up her hand then going back to texting. "What is he an actor? More famous than me?"

"What? No. He's not famous at all." Harry answered pushing his hands into his jean pockets.

"Then I really don't understand why you would pick him over me." Kendall stated as her phone buzzed.

"It just kind of happened." Harry shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Sweetie. Those kinds of things only happen in movies and this is reality." Kendall rolled her eyes. "Oh... I have a date with Justin. I have to get going."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Harry questioned, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded with a smile. "Friends?" she pouted a little.

"Okay..." Harry agreed slowly.

She smiled one more time then left. Harry looked over at the window to the sound room and saw Niall standing there with a sign pointing at it.

'DUDE YOU'RE FREE!'

Harry smiled and laughed. Yeah, he's free from her at least.

The happy feeling doesn't last very long. As soon as he gets home he's confronted by his mom and Robin.

"Simon is on the chat waiting for you." Anne said, she doesn't look happy.

Harry walked in and sat down in front of the web camera and looked up at the screen where Simon's face was.

"Louis Tomlinson." Simon said holding up a magazine with Louis' face on it. "Such a nice name for such a nice young man."

"Where did you get that?" Harry questioned heavily.

"Where do you think? The paps have been on you constantly. It's all over the gossip magazines. All over the internet." Simon snapped tossing away the magazine.

"I know but I was careful." Harry responded and Simon shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how careful you are. They're paps. This is exactly what I was afraid of with you. You aren't mature enough, you're not serious about this movie. I told you no press at all. I told you to keep your face out of the news and yet here we are. Maybe you're just too young for this." Simon stated seriously.

"No sir. I'm not too young, I can do this. I made a mistake." Harry insisted.

"Simon, give us a chance to fix this." Anne tried, not wanting the movie deal to fall through.

"Alright." Simon said scrubbing a hand over his face then leaning forward. "Make the story go away."

"Uh... how exactly?" Harry questioned, confused.

"You call one of the big gossip shows. You offer to do an exclusive, you say you don't know the boy, you say he's just some fan that's been following you around all day." Simon explained.

"So lie?" Harry confirmed.

"Harry. These are tabloids not the supreme court. Say whatever you have to say because I promise you, either the boy goes away or the movie does. Are we clear?" Simon asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Harry nodded and his mom and Robin smiled thinly at him. He can feel disappointment radiating off of them. He told them he'd be careful and now he's all over the news.

 

**-Louis- (Two days later)**

"I love you grandma!" Lottie called from where she stood next to their rental car.

They're all packed and headed back to the airport to fly home. Louis can't wait.

"I love you more!" Alice called back.

Jay walked up and hugged her mom tight.

"You're going to be okay mom?" She questioned, worriedly.

"Jay dear, I'll be perfectly fine. Besides Thomas and I look out for each other." Alice said referring to the old gentleman next door that she had been seeing as of a few months ago, which they found out the day after they got there.

"Okay." Jay smiled and hugged her one more time before heading to the car and letting Louis say goodbye.

"You gonna be alright honey?" Alice questioned, rubbing Louis' arms.

"Yeah... I will be." Louis nodded his head, his voice quiet.

"Oh sweetheart, I know it hurts right now, but things aren't always what they seem in the moment. Give him some time. Life has a way of working itself out for the better." Alice assured Louis.

"Really Grandma?" Louis inquired.

"Yes." She nodded firmly. "I mean look at me... I've been trying to get rid of that old orange car forever."

Louis laughed quietly then hugged his grandma goodbye.

"I love you Gran." He whispered as she rubbed his back.

"I love you too. Always." Alice smiled then pulled away.

Louis walked to the car and climbed in. They all waved one more time before pulling away from the curb and heading to the airport.

What they're greeted with when they pull up to their house is not expected at all. There are paps everywhere on their lawn and as soon as Dan steps out of the car, completely confused the paps are swarming them.

"LOUIS!"

"LOUIS!"

"LOUIS!"

They're all yelling at him and Dan hurried to get to his side and wrap an arm around him, hiding him in his shoulder and leading him up to the house and inside while Jay got Lottie who was more than happy to pose for the cameras.

Once they were inside, Lottie went to her room while Jay and Dan followed Louis to the living room.

"Lou... you have to talk to us." Dan tried, trying to be calm.

"What happened out in California honey?" Jay questioned.

"Nothing bad, I promise. Please trust me. I can't talk about it." Louis spoke, remaining curled in on himself on the sofa.

Suddenly Lottie came running into the living room.

"Harry Styles is talking about you on Hollywood Star!" Lottie exclaimed, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"So you're saying you don't know him?" Veronica questioned looking at Harry.

"Yeah I mean... I don't know what he's saying about me but I don't know anybody named Louis Tomlinson. Sorry Veronica, there's nothing more to tell." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then." Veronica nodded at him then turned to the camera. "You heard it here first. I'm Veronica and this is Hollywood Star."

Jay, Dan, and Lottie all turned to look at Louis with questioning faces. His jaw his clenched and he wills himself not to cry as he gets up quickly and hurries to his room. It's not long after that Lottie comes in.

"Okay they need to leave." Lottie grumbled as Louis looked out the window at all the paps.

"I thought you wanted to be on TV." Louis responded weakly.

"Yeah, but I need to get my dress for the dance and they're blocking my car." Lottie said with a pout.

"Harry said this would happen. He said it would get crazy." Louis stated releasing the curtain. "Celebrities might have to put up with this... but you know what... I don't."

Louis walking downstairs and opened up the front door, he's immediately greeted with Veronica from Hollywood Star and a bunch of other reporters.

"Louis! Louis! Tell us about your weekend with Harry Styles!" Veronica urged him. "We only want the truth!"

"You don't want the truth. You want a story." Louis scoffed looking at her and then at everyone else. "You take a good, normal person and turn them into your own little reality show. You build him up into a big celebrity just so you can tear him down in public. Just so you can sell magazines and TV shows, that's really sick. Harry Styles is just one example. He's talented, successful. He is all the stuff kids' dream of being. But thanks to you, he's had to give up the best things in life. Freedom, privacy, honesty. So congratulations, you've created a celebrity. But you have wrecked the human being inside. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He continued, with a few tears escaping and a shaky voice.

"Did you get that?" Veronica asked turning to her camera guy and when he nodded she turned back to Louis. "Louis! Just one more question. In your opinion... who is Harry Styles really?"

"Who is he?" Louis returned the question before answering. "The guy your so obsessed with... I promise you I have never met him. And I wouldn't want to."

And with that Louis walked back inside and shut the door and locked it - in tears.

 

**-Harry-**

"I thought you liked him because he was honest?" Niall questioned as he paused the screen with Louis' face on it.

"Yeah." Harry whispered looking at the screen.

"Wow... Just wow Harry. Congratulations. You got him to lie for you." Niall stated in disbelief.

"I didn't have any other option okay? I didn't have a choice." Harry responded.

"Oh. Well okay." Niall scoffed and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned in confusion and Niall whirled around.

"To find my best friend because you are so not him." Niall snapped angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't have a choice." Niall mimicked Harry. "That's been your answer for everything lately.

"It has?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"Yeah." Niall nodded. "Your life, your choice Harry. What do you want?"

And with that Niall walked away - leaving the house and Harry.

It kept Harry up all night long. What does he want? Louis had asked him the exact same question. Louis. He wants Louis, he knows that, but he's pretty sure he's lost him.

He makes a mental list. He wants parents. He wants to make music. He wants to perform concerts. He wants to rest. He doesn't want to do a movie, at least not right now.

So he starts once the sun rises. He got out of bed and went through his morning routine before heading out and over to the set of the movie.

"Harry!" Simon greeted after calling cut to the actors and actresses. "Great news man, you're in. They love you. Rehearsals start on Monday."

"Um actually I'm not available."  Harry started and Simon cuts in.

"No problem, we'll change the date." He stated and Harry cuts in this time.

"No, I mean not at all. I came to say thanks for the offer but if I have to lie to be in your little club then I'll pass, no thanks." Harry said then turned and walked away leaving Simon rather impressed.

"Wow... kid's got edge. I like that." Simon told his assistant.

Harry drove back to his house and started searching for his parents. He found them sitting out in the backyard on their laptops.

"What's going on?" He questioned walking out onto the porch.

"Hi honey! Just working the movie into your tour schedule!" Anne answered making a few more clicks.

Harry walked forward and closed their laptops then turned to stand in front of them.

"I don't want to do the movie." Harry said, expecting something other than laugh he gets from his mom.

"Oh don't be silly, of course you do." Anne laughed then opened her laptop again.

"We're about to make the deal." Robin explained, still looking at Harry.

"Well, it's too late, I already passed." Harry responded and Anne looked up at him sharply.

"Harry, that's not your decision." She stated shutting the computer.

"Um yeah it is. I'm eighteen years old. I just want to have fun and make music." Harry said looking between his mom and Robin.

"Okay! Okay, no worries. We'll handle it." Robin assured him, moving his laptop aside.

"No. No it's time I started managing my own life. So... you're fired." Harry announced, shocking them. "I would really like it if you'd just be my parents from now on."

And with that, he walked away leaving them with their mouths open in surprise. He walked through the house with a smile on his face. He feels free and it's incredible.

 

**-Louis-**

Lottie walked out in yet another dress and struck a few poses for Melissa and Louis.

"What do you think?" Lottie questioned.

Louis didn't say anything, he really doesn't want to be doing this but she's convinced him to.

"I think it looks fabulous on you." Melissa answered, a little too cheerfully.

"What do you think Louis?" Lottie questioned him.

"You look fine. Why can't you just pick one and be done?" Louis asked, standing from his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom."

He walked out while Lottie huffed and went to change dresses. When he got back to the living room, Lottie is already there and Melissa is talking.

"We all watched your brother on TV and he looked wacko!" Melissa stated making a face and Louis stopped to listen.

"Really?" Lottie inquired.

"Uh yeah. It was so lame how he made up that story about meeting Harry Styles. Ugh he is so pathetic." Melissa said in a disgusted voice.

Louis ran past them towards the bedrooms with tears in his eyes, threatened to escape. He heard Lottie yell at Melissa just before he slammed the door to his room and collapsed onto the bed.

A few minutes later there was a knock and then Lottie walked in.

"What do you want?" Louis stuttered, crying into his pillow.

Lottie sighed and moved to sit on the bed and rub his shoulder.

"Go to the dance with me yeah?" She suggested quietly.

"I thought I was pathetic and embarrassing..." Louis whispered blinking at her with blurry eyes.

"Eh... only if you actually dance. So don't. Come on, let's make you look good enough to be my brother." Lottie said forcing him to get up off the bed.

A few hours later they arrived at the dance. Lottie was wearing a navy blue dress with a poofy skirt and Louis had on a classic suit.

"You look good okay. Stand up straight." Lottie ordered then smiled. "Pretend you don't know me." She added playfully then walked away.

Louis shook his head and entered the gym where the dance was being held. Immediately people are staring at him and snickering. Most of them don't even try to hide the fact they're talking about him and laughing at him.

"You okay?" Zayn questioned appearing at his side.

"I guess." Louis mumbled standing closer to the raven haired boy.

It's not too terribly long after the dance started that the lights suddenly dim and the stage lights up in pale blue.

All of the girls in the room gasped and screamed as Harry walked out onto the stage dressed in a suit.

"Louis Tomlinson." Harry said into the microphone and people begin parting to make a path.

Louis turned slowly and looked up at the stage. He knows that voice. Why is he here though? Everyone stared at him as he began walking closer to the stage.

"There's some things I forgot to say to you in California." Harry spoke again and then music began to play.

_Can't blame you, for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to, deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

  
_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

  
_Here I am, with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never going to make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer, to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see what you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

  
_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning_

_But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)_

  
_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And showed me how much better I could be_

  
_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gone to make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see what you mean to me (yeah)_

  
_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_You say what no one else will say_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

_Its what I need, yeah_

  
_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gone to make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see what you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

By the time Harry was done singing the final bit, he was standing right in front of Louis and everyone was watching them.

"What did you think? That you could just come here and sing to me and everything would be okay?" Louis questioned once the music cut off.

Harry foundered for a moment before speaking, "Um... yes?"

Louis' eyebrows shot up and Harry is quick to correct himself.

"No? No. No." He said firmly.

"Well, which is it?" Louis asked, his eyebrows still raised.

"I came here to tell you I was wrong. About everything... especially about you." Harry responded as Veronica ran in with a camera man and a microphone.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that? Everyone here thinks I'm a liar and pathetic." Louis said glancing around them.

"But I'm the one who..." Harry cut off as he spotted Veronica then grabbed the microphone. "I'm the one who lied to everyone. The truth is... I know Louis Tomlinson. He's a horrid navigator and a bit of a know-it-all. But he's the most honest person I've ever met and when he makes a promise he keeps it. He understands me like no one else does. And..." Harry paused to turn to Louis, "And I'm absolutely crazy about him."

Harry handed the microphone back to Veronica and turned to Louis again.

"Louis... I am so, so sorry for hurting you. I'll never do it again, I swear. Just... please, please forgive me?" Harry requested and Louis stared back at him, searching.

Slowly a smile spread on Louis' lips and he nodded his head. Everyone around then 'awed' at them and Veronica smiled still standing there until Harry cut his eyes at her.

"Go away." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

She nodded and ushered her camera man out of the gym.

Harry turned his attention back to Louis and smiled softly. He snaked his arm around Louis' waist and pulled him close so they were chest to chest. Louis smiled back shyly and placed his hands on Harry's tone chest.

Harry leaned in and captured Louis' lips in a kiss that made Louis' knees go weak. Louis' hands moved upwards and his arms wrapped around Harry's neck as the older boy held him impossibly close. They pretty much forget about everyone else until Lottie clears her throat.

The couple pulled apart and Louis smiled a little awkwardly.

"Harry this is my sister Lottie. Lottie this is Harry Styles." Louis introduced them.

Harry smiled at Louis then turned to Lottie, "Would you like to dance?" he questioned innocently.

Lottie nodded her head unable to speak and then fainted right into Niall's arms.

"I got this." Naill laughed, shaking his head and dragging Lottie away.

Louis and Harry laughed and turned back to face each other.

"You didn't have to come all the way to Georgia for this." Louis stated looking up at Harry.

"Yes I did. It's not cool to ask someone out over the phone." Harry responded with a dimpled smile. "So will you go out with me? Like on a real date."

"Do I have to wear a disguise?" Louis questioned.

"No." Harry answered with a chuckle.

"Do you?" Louis asked, unable to stop smiling.

"Nope."  Harry popped the 'p'.

"Then I'd really like that - yes." Louis smiled, lacing their fingers together.

Harry smiled then suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot."  He said reaching into his jacket with his free hand and pulling out the sunglasses from the day at the beach. "For you."

Louis smiled happily as he took the glasses, "You remembered." he laughed putting them on. "How do I look?"

"Like a superstar." Harry smiled, pulling out a pair for himself to put on.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and lifted up enough on his toes to bump their noses together.

"I might like you a bit." He stated earning a laugh from Harry.

"I might like you a bit too." Harry responded then leaned in to close the gap between them.

Louis kissed back with passion. They pressed close to each other, ignoring the world around them. It feels a lot like a forever home even though they're still so young. And maybe... maybe like isn't the word that covers this. Love might... or maybe they're starstruck... or maybe both.


End file.
